Officer Drake
' Officer Drake' is a police engine and one of the engines made by Stuingtion. Bio Officer Drake a very loyal police officer and won't stop at anything to solve any crime, protect the innocence, help his friends, and bring criminals to justice. Officer Drake is a mix of a steam locomotive and the Robocop. He has a layer of steel and titanium over his boiler which is very industructable. He also carries a small arsonel of weaponry both lethal and non-lethal. When he wants to take out anyone, he draws his trusty Auto 9 pistol, but when he wants to disable someone he draws his Colt Python. But for the big guns, he has a sawn-off Ithaca 37 shotgun. But when he's just disabling without bullets or and projectile, he can use his Taser X12 shotgun or his taser gun. Then to get someone close range, he gives the victim a dose of pepper spray. But when he wants to immoblise the being his takes out his nightstick and gives them a good beating. He has a lightbar on the roof of his cab and 2 front headlamps then blink blue and red. As well as 2 sirens. His whistle even sounds like a police whistle! Then to collect evidence, he has a picture camera hidden in his left headlamp and a video camera in his right. He also often wears a pair of Silver shades, that can help him lock on target, see things through walls, and scan for crimes. But he's trained for so long he can still lock on target even without his shades. Personality Officer Drake is very loyal to victims involved on crimes or who are wrongly accused. And he won't stop at anything to solve the crime and clear the victim's name. He also has a lot of determination, in which he'll do what ever it takes to do his duties. He hates when someone is wrongly accused, or when someone is completely unreasonable. He also hates jerks who like to murder police or inoccent souls. He is always confident that many crimes can be solved and the perpatraitor will get theirs in the end. Main Weaponry *Auto 9 pistol *Colt Python *Ithaca 37 sawn-off shotgun *Taser X12 shotgun *Tazer gun *Nightstick *Pepper Spray Sprayer Trivia *Officer Drake is great friends with Marshall P.F., Radar, Uncle Richard, and Chief Constable. *He made his appearance in Officer Drake and the Tank Engine Caper * Gallery Officer Drake (without his shades).png|Officer Drake (without his shades) Officer Drake -with his Auto 9-.png|Officer Drake (with his Auto 9 pistol) Officer Drake (with his Colt Python).png|officer drake (with his Colt Python revolver) Officer Drake (with his Ithaca 37).png|Officer Drake (with his Ithaca 37 shotgun) Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Original characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Immortal characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bludgeoners